1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device and an information processing device for a data storage medium, and more particularly to a driving device and an information processing device which accepts a storage medium such as a memory card, an optical disk or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of electronic information devices such as computers, digital cameras, etc., electronic data are newly produced day by day. Such data are finally stored in storage media, and the users have a desire to use a plurality of storage media for various purposes depending on the capacity of the storage medium and the kind of data. Accordingly, storage media are generally compatible with driving devices, and are freely attachable to and detachable from the driving devices.
Meanwhile, since data stored in storage media are electronic, in order to read the data from the storage media, it is necessary to set the storage media in a driving device to read out the data on a display or to set in a printer to print out the data.
In order to solve this problem, it is known to provide a display section to such a storage medium so that the content of data stored in the storage medium can be displayed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 1-305784 discloses that a detachable memory card for a digital camera is provided with a liquid crystal display section which displays images. Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication Nos. 1-28767 and 5-81824 disclose that a storage medium is provided with a display section which displays the remaining capacity of the memory.
In such prior art, however, although it is possible to display an image or the remaining capacity of a storage medium, information on the display section is not sufficiently associated with the content of the storage medium. In a storage medium with a display section, it is required to associate the information on the display section with the content of the storage medium at all times. For example, if information on the display section is not renewed because the display section is not viewable, for example, when the storage medium is set inside a driving device or is set in a driving device with the display section placed in the rear, in ejecting the storage medium from the driving device, it may be necessary to wait for completion of renewal of the display section. In such a case, if the storage medium is ejected forcibly, the information on the display section does not agree with the content of the storage medium.